Sentimientos compartidos
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Tal vez, los sentimientos que compartieron los Ignis de Tierra, Earth y la Ignis de Agua, Aqua; eran los mismos sentimientos que ahora pueden sentir Spectre y Miyu. Ese cariño y la sinceridad que cada uno tiene, hace que sean especiales.


**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

**Esta vez tengo una historia diferente a las que anteriormente han visto. Esta historia va a tratar sobre una pareja en común, la historia de Earth con Aqua pero ahora con Spectre y Miyu. Si, una pareja completamente extraña y fuera de la historia pero con suerte, sus Ignis tienen un poco más de historia romántica, así que ahora empecé a escribir algo sobre esta pareja que aún no menciona alguien pero que está vez, voy a dar el primer paso para que todos lean sobre las cosas que se me van a ocurrir.**

**El nombre que utilice para Spectre, es Aso Ethan, es el mismo nombre que he utilizado en mis anteriores historias, no es un nombre cannon del propio anime, no es oficial, es un nombre que sólo se me ocurrió y me gustó tanto que decidí utilizarlo para todas mis historias que llegue a involucrarlo.**

**It's time to read!**

**It's showtime!**

* * *

**Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

La primera vez que Aso Ethan, alias Spectre y mano derecha de Revolver, conoció a Sugisaki Miyu. Fue por pura curiosidad, no sabía el porque pero fue un día de esos que dentro de su pecho, había sentido aquella necesidad de ver y conocer a la chica desconocida, a la chica propietaria de Aqua. Había sentido ese impulso que le pedía verla, no sabía el porque pero algo así no era fácil de ignorar. Era algo molesto, algo realmente irritante que sin dudar, prestó atención a lo que su corazón pedía.

Fue fácil para el buscar aquellos registros de hospital donde de seguro, la chica aún permanecía por tanto tiempo que estuvo dormida. Sin saber el porque hacía todo eso, se dirigió a ese lugar desconocido sin avisar a su mejor amigo como a sus hermanos, agradecía que de alguna manera, todas esas personas con las que pasaba a un lado, eran tan ciegas que nadie era capaz de reconocerlo. En sus manos, una pequeña maceta con varias flores de colores. Era de los que odiaban dar un ramo con flores marchitas y cortadas, preferia dar ese pequeño obsequio aunque fuera un poco estorboso.

Entro al hospital y subió al piso indicado, camino unas cuantas habitaciones y se dio cuenta que su cuarto estaba abierto. Se asomó curioso para ver a la chica, sentada en aquella cama de hospital, con algunas agujas atravesando su piel y sonriendo al sentir la calidez del aire que entraba por su ventana. Removiendo sus largos cabellos y tarareando una cancioncita. ¿Porqué sonreía? Le dio curiosidad, conocía a Yusaku, Jin y Takeru, a pesar de ser niños del caso Lost, ellos no sonreían de esa manera, ellos siempre mantenían la seriedad en su rostro. Pero ver a la única chica que sufrió con ellos, verla sonreír, no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad, esa misma curiosidad que lo había llevado a ese lugar.

**-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? **-Spectre brinco en su lugar. Había estado pensando que no se dio cuenta que lo había visto.**\- Lamento asustarte **-La chica sonrió.**\- ¿Se te ofrece algo?**

¿Qué podia decir? Al ver aquellos ojos azules, esa sonrisa en ella, la amabilidad de su rostro como la dulce voz. Tal pareciera, que había olvidado su propósito. Tosio un poco y volvió a su actitud firme.

**-Me pidieron que te entregara esto **-Habló con un poco de formalidad.**\- No recuerdo quien era pero me lo topé afuera del hospital, dijo que era un regalo de bienvenida o algo así**

**-Ya veo** -Miyu sonrió.**\- Gracias, puedes dejarla en la mesita de al lado de mi cama**

Spectre se acercó con cuidado, miraba con atención y dejo la pequeña maceta ahí. Miyu acercó su mano para tocar con suavidad los pétalos, sonrió un poco y miro al mismo.

**-Supongo que es una planta de sol y sombra que necesita tomar agua cada tres días ¿No?** -Miyu sonrió.

**-Si, algo así** -La miro un poco sorprendido.**\- ¿Conoces de plantas?**

**-Algo así, me gusta cuidarlas **-Soltó una risita.**\- Lamento no poder darte la mano pero no me gusta mucho el contacto** -Hizo una pequeña reverencia de disculpa.**\- Mi nombre es Sugisaki Miyu ¿Cuál es el tuyo?**

**-Aso Ethan, no te preocupes de ello, lo entiendo, yo también soy así **-Hizo una pequeña reverencia.**\- Es hora de que me vaya **-La chica asintió con felicidad. Spectre estuvo a punto de dar vuelta cuando volvió a mirarla.**\- ¿Puedo venir otro día?**

**-Claro** -Sonrió.**\- Sería un honor Ethan-san**

Spectre asintió con tranquilidad. Dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar por donde había llegado pero detuvo su andar al mirar por una ventana. Recordó la bonita figura que Miyu Sugisaki tenía al momento que ella de igual manera miraba la ventana, la bonita sonrisa. ¿Porqué sentía su pecho de esa manera? Sabía que probablemente eran aquellos sentimientos que su propio Ignis, Earth, tenía por Aqua. Pero el no podía ser de esa misma manera, era imposible que compartieran aquellos mismos sentimientos cuando ni siquiera lo había conocido aunque si sintió el dolor en su pecho cuando lo desarmaron. No sabía lo que había sido y mucho menos el porque pregunto si podía visitarla de nuevo.

Sólo hubiera deseado terminar con eso de una manera rápida pero lamentablemente, no había sido así.

No había día que Spectre no visitará a Miyu, al principio había sido por obligación pero después fue por gusto. Le gustaba visitarla en el hospital, darle aquel libro del que habían estado hablando como ayudarle a cuidar la pequeña planta que le había dado. Florecia con hermosura, cada día tenía un brillo especial, la manera en que sus pétalos se alzaban. Veía a la chica que lo recibía con una sonrisa, escuchaba con atención lo que pasaba en el mundo fuera del hospital.

**-Si estas bien con visitarla entonces no tienes porque sentirte mal **-Ryoken le explicaba.**\- Algún día, todos los implicados en el caso Lost algún día se iban a conocer** -Suspiró.**\- Me alegra que encontrarás alguien con quien llevarte bien **-Sonrió.**\- No tienes porque pedirme permiso para ir a verla pero si quieres mi opinión, sería bueno que le contarás el propósito de tu visita diaria**

Ryoken había tenido razón, ese día que fue al hospital, le contaría la verdad del porque de su visita o eso hubiera querido decir al momento que abrió la puerta de su cuarto y vio a Miyu con Aoi y Yusaku. Los tres miraron con atención al nuevo visitante, Aoi como Yusaku se miraron, después miraron a Miyu quien le sonreía al chico con felicidad. Sabían quien era el pero que de igual manera visitaba a la chica en el hospital. Al principio creyeron que se tramaba de algo malo pero al ver la manera diferente en que ellos dos se saludaron, se sintieron un poco más tranquilos. Cuando Yusaku iba a ir por unas bebidas, le pidió al mismo que lo acompañara. Así tenían oportunidad de conversar un poco.

**-¿Cuál es tu propósito con ella? **-Yusaku pregunto directo.

**-No creo que te deba importar Fujiki **-Lo miro con enojo.**\- Estoy aquí por otros asuntos**

**-Me importa porque es amiga de Aoi **-Suspiró.**\- A parte de que es una chica que sufrió como nosotros **-Miro a Spectre.**\- Se que ese experimento te mantuvo vivo pero a nosotros sólo nos lastimó más, no me gustaría ver que lastimes alguien en la vida real**

**-No le haré nada a Miyu si te importa **-Spectre lo miro con enojo.**\- A ella no**

Yusaku comprendió aquella mirada que la mano derecha de Revolver le mostró. Sólo suspiro un poco y siguieron con su camino, había comprendido que esa mirada era de alguien que realmente le preocupaba el bienestar de alguien importante para su vida, comprendió que los sentimientos que Earth, el Ignis de Tierra, podría haberlos compartidos con él, sería interesante verlo. Aoi y Yusaku se despidieron de la chica, mientras que Spectre se habia quedado un rato más. Escucho la risita de la chica mientras la veía palmear el lugar a un lado de ella. Se sentó a su lado, sintió como tocaba su mano con timidez.

**-Veo que no te llevaste bien con ellos **-Sonrió.**\- Al final en cuenta, deberíamos llevarnos bien cuando hemos sufrido lo mismo **-Vio la reacción sorprendida de Spectre.**\- Al principio no lo creía pero lo sentí al momento que llegaste a mi cuarto, con los días, me confirmo que también eres alguien de ese experimento** -Enlazó con curiosidad sus dedos con los de él.**\- Yusaku es uno de ellos y también conoce a más chicos que sufrieron, me alegra llevarme bien con todos ustedes**

**-Yo no sufrí** -Confesó.**\- Soy un niño que dejaron a su suerte en un orfanato, aquel experimento me dio una vida **-Evitaba mirar a la chica.**\- Conocer a Revolver como a los Caballeros Hanoi, me hicieron parte de su familia **-Trataba de separar su mano de ella pero le fue imposible.**\- Lamento no decirte las cosas desde un principio**

**-Esta bien** -Sonrió.**\- Pero no eres igual a ellos, eres mejor y lo puedo sentir** -Alzó su otra mano a su pecho.**\- Tal vez son los sentimientos compartidos por Aqua pero puedo sentir que realmente eres diferente y eso me gusta Spectre-san **-Acaricio con timidez la mejilla contraria.**\- ¿No piensas que son los mismos sentimientos que compartias con Earth?**

Spectre sonrió un poco, se levantó un poco y abrazo a la chica con cuidado. Susurró un pequeño si, Miyu sonreía con cariño y le acariciaba la espalda con suavidad.

Fue más fácil para ellos una vez que aquel pequeño secreto al fin fuera descubierto. Las bonitas sonrisas que Miyu le dedicaba, las risitas que la chica soltaba cuando Spectre le contaba alguna cosa que había visto y que al parecer, le resultaba divertido y entretenido a la chica. Los pequeños detalles, los regalos que se compartían, tomarse con suavidad de las manos y mirarse con atención. Compartir bonitos momentos estando al lado del otro, compartir todo tipo de detalles y sonrisas. Spectre podia comprender al fin aquellos sentimientos que su propio Ignis tenía por el unico Ignis femenino, ver la sinceridad y los hermosos sentimientos que Miyu tenía, aquel poder de descubrir la verdad como la suavidad en su forma de hablar. Podía comprender porque Earth se había enamorado de Aqua, Miyu era una chica completamente idéntica a ella, sincera y tranquila. Confirmó el porque de igual manera se había enamorado de esa chica.

Compartía esos mismos sentimientos que con Earth y al ver esa hermosa sonrisa de Miyu, sabía que ella también compartía esos mismos sentimientos que con Aqua. El amor era verdadero y sus Ignis lo habían sentido, eran esos mismos sentimientos que compartían con sus humanos.

Eran aquellos sentimientos compartidos que sentían en sus corazones, que los hacia iguales a sus Ignis, sentir ese cariño y ese amor compartido.

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**¡Una bonita pareja! Aún no es tiempo de ponerlos un poco más melosos o más como una pareja, a penas son personas que se conocen, con la evolución de mis historias, podré escribir tan siquiera un poco más de ellos. Aún deben ser tiernos pues su historia, a penas esta empezando.**

**No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

**El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

**Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

**¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

**Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

**Fecha: Martes 6 de Agosto de 2019**


End file.
